The Caller
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: Written for Breath-of Twilights halloween countdown 2012. Something scary is happening in the small town of Forks. There is a caller on the loose. What happens when he sets his eyes on Bella.


**Disclaimer… I don't own anything we know this and we also know who does.**

**AN: Thank you to Zoe for taking the time to clean this up. Also to the ladies who spend hours on end WCing so that I could complete this in time.**

Tanya was just walking out of her kitchen, a bag of popcorn turning in the microwave, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm on my way I will be there in about ten minutes. Are you ready for me?" her boyfriend purred from the other side of the line.

"Yes, no one's home just me… all lonely and needy just for you," she said in a breathy voice.

Tanya could hear the sudden acceleration of her boyfriend's car at her comment. "I'll be there soon baby," he growled before ending the call.

Tanya went to check on the microwave and grab a couple of drinks from the fridge. It was a few days before Halloween, and she figured they could watch a scary movie before going up to her room. Everything was set up. It was looking like the perfect place to cuddle with a blanket and everything. Tanya was thankful that her parents were going to be out until tomorrow afternoon, so that she could spend some time alone with her man.

Tanya giggled when she saw Erick was once again calling her. "Baby, I know you're almost here. What could you possibly need to tell me that can't wait?"

"Everything looks very romantic, and you look beyond sexy in those short little shorts and cami," a voice that most certainly wasn't Erick's said.

"Who is this?" she asked frantically, walking around her house trying to find out how the caller could see into her house.

Ignoring her question, the caller continued, "so what movie are you going to watch? Is it a scary movie? Tell me Tanya, what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Where are you?" Tanya's voice shook due to the fear that was cursing through her body.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours. What's your favorite scary movie?"

"The Justin Beiber Movie." Tanya's back crawled at just the thought of the mop-haired teenybopper.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty scary. How can so many girls go crazy for him?" The voice distorter seemingly stopping to work as he spoke.

"I answered your question now answer mine, where are you?" Tanya asked still looking around the house trying to figure out where the person was.

"I'm inside the house, can you see me?" A girlish giggle echoed around her. He wasn't just on the phone, he was in her living room too.

"What have you done with Erick?" she asked to the black bundle next to her alerting the stalker that she was very much aware of where he was.

Forgetting all pretense, the masked person stood and pulled the cord that opened the blinds to the patio open. Sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, ankles shackled to the chair legs and a red ball gag stuffed in his mouth, sat Erick. That wasn't the part that made Tanya gasp though. It was the words 'I DIED A VIRGIN' carved across his chest and stomach. When she saw the reflection of light off the blade that was still dripping with blood in the killer's hand she turned and ran towards the door, frantically trying to escape before he got to her.

"Oh my God guys, did you hear what happened to that slut Tanya and her latest boy-toy last night?" Bella asked as she sat next to Edward upon arriving at school.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"No, what?"

All her friends answered at the same time.

Everyone's eyes landed on Jasper, Rosalie's stoner twin. Shaking her head Rose proceeded to tell him what was going on.

"I even heard that she had one boob flatter than the other. I knew that bitch's tits were fake," Emmett supplied unnecessarily once Rose was done telling Jasper the whole story.

"We so didn't need to know about that shit, besides how the fuck do you know about it?" Rosalie's glare was directed at Emmett's back.

Emmett just shrugged deciding it was best to just keep his mouth shut, no need to get himself in anymore trouble with Rose.

"My dad said that this isn't the first couple killed. Apparently two kids from Port Angeles Community College were found the same way a couple of days ago. He said that they've started an investigation to a serial killer."

"Really? What kind of victims does the killer look for?"

"Mostly one is usually promiscuous and the other is a virgin. Odd couples really, people you wouldn't think to be together," Bella explained.

Edward's gaze snapped to Bella, a slight look of panic in his eyes. He wasn't exactly a man-whore or anything, but he did have his past, and Bella was most definitely a virgin.

"Baby, I can't lose you. We need to do something about this. Please tell me you'll let me change the status of your v-card."

Before Bella could respond, Jasper asked. "How the hell would the killer know that the one was a ho and the other was a prude?"

"I don't know Jasper. That is one of the things my dad wouldn't explain. He just kind of shared what little he could with me. Even though I can't understand why he would."

"Maybe the good old Chief wants his daughter to get fucked," Emmett simpered. Before he could continue making any more crude comments, Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Fuck Rose what was that for?"

"Just because you're an idiot."

The bell to start the school day rang before anymore conversation could be made.

Later that day, on her way home after school with Rose and Jasper, Bella's phone rang. "Hello?"

"What's your favorite scary movie, Isabella?" a disembodied voice asked.

"Who is this?" Bella pulled her phone away from her ear to check what number came up on her caller ID. Stupidly, she hadn't checked before answering her phone.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" the voice asked again ignoring Bella's own question.

"I don't have time to deal with this. Who is this?"

"You look just as homely as I thought a virgin would look today; with those farmer overalls and that long sleeve flannel shirt."

Bella gasped and threw the phone away from her, no longer wanting to listen to the person on the other side of the line.

Seeing her friend's distress, Rose quickly asked her what was wrong and picked up Bella's phone.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" Rose asked. When she got no answer, she ended the called and turned to Bella.

"Who was it? What happened? You look like you just was a ghost."

"It was him, Rose! It was the killer, he just called me," she answered, panic written all over her face.

"Oh shit, Bella, we have to call your dad. We have to tell him what just happened."

Bella just shook her head, there was no way she could get Charlie involved in what was going on. She knew there was only one solution to making sure the killer couldn't get her.

Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"He called me Edward. The killer called me. We can't let him get me baby. He only kills virgins, right? He won't kill me if you take my v-card."

"Shit baby, you have to call Charlie. You have to have him trace the call from your phone. Then we can worry about everything else." Even though he was worried about Bella, Edward couldn't help be beyond happy that his girl was finally going to give it up. The blue balls he'd developed from waiting for two, long fucking years and all the making out were making him crazy.

Bella agreed to call her dad to let him know about the call from the serial killer and hung up on Edward.

"So what's up Ed?" Emmett asked, after he'd ended his call.

"It worked, Em. Bella's going to finally give up her damn v-card. Shit, I thought my dick was going to fall off from waiting for so long."

"Congrats man, this calls for a party. But too bad we had to kill Riley. He had a nice and tight fucking ass," Emmett said the last part quietly.

"Oh that will be perfect. I can fuck Bella at the party, and really pound into her." Edward felt himself getting hard at just the thought of what he was going to do to Bella when he finally got her alone.

Emmett looked over and saw the impressive hard-on that was starting to rise in Edward's pants. He discreetly adjusted his own growing erection. Thoughts of Rose might help tamper down his noticeable hard-on.

"Call Rose, let her know about the party and tell her to bring Jasper and Bella. This way it doesn't look as planned," Edward suggested.

Doing as asked, Emmett quickly informed Rose about the plans, also telling her to invite a few others from school just to throw off Bella off their scent.

When Bella and Rose walked into Emmett's house, they were surprised to see how quickly the guys were able to set up the house. The living room furniture was pushed against one wall, a keg was set up next to the counter in the kitchen, and a DJ system was pumping _Deliver Us From Evil _by_ Bullet For My Valentine_ into the room, making it kind of appropriate for why they were all there.

"Hello, beautiful," Edward crooned into Bella's ear before taking her lobe into his mouth and lightly nibbling on it.

Bella moaned and turned to face Edward. "Hey."

"Want to go get a drink, then we can maybe go somewhere more private to talk?"

Bella nodded her head in agreement and let Edward lead her to the kitchen to get some beer before heading up the stairs to Emmett's guest room.

"Did you talk to your dad about the call you got earlier today?"

"Yeah, he said that the call was made from an untraceable, disposable phone, and that I should just make sure I do anything necessary to stay safe."

"Anything?" Edward quirked his eyebrow in question. His sexy smirk gracing his face. He liked the idea of the Chief approving of him violating his little girl.

"Mmhmm, anything," Bella said in a breathy voice. She could already feel dampness building between her legs.

"Well then, we can't disappoint the Chief now. Beside we have to make sure that the killer can't get to you."

Edward began to pepper her face with soft, quick kisses. His plan was to slowly ease her into it. If she ran now, his balls might drop off with underuse.

"I want this Edward. You've been so patient with me for all these years. Please let me make it up to you."

Edward moaned at the words that Bella whispered against his lips.

She quickly pushed him onto his back, slowly and carefully lifting his shirt to pepper his chest and abdomen with kisses. As soon as Edward figured out where she was going with, he worked quickly to eliminate any and all barriers from her way. The speed in which he undid his pants and stripped would've been funny if he hadn't been so sexually frustrated. He wanted it so badly he could almost taste it. The only problem was that Bella was taking too long. It seemed as if she was hesitating, not really wanting to put his Cockasuarusteradactyl Rex in her mouth.

"Come on baby, just let me put the head in your mouth. I promise not to push it any deeper."

With a deep cleansing breath, Bella tentatively wrapped her lips around his ginormous head. Almost instantly, Edward's hands took a hold of the back of Bella's head and held her in place while he slammed in so far down her throat she thought his cock would come out her stomach. She gagged, but that only seemed to encourage him more. She worked hard into relaxing her throat until he eased out of her. When he finally ease out of her a little bit, she was quick to put her hand on him before he could push back into her, to prevent him from going that deep again.

Edward had been so sexually repressed for so long that it didn't take him long to explode in her mouth. Bella had read in her harlequin novels that a man cumming in a girl's mouth was like swallowing the nectar of the Gods, but to her it tasted like three-day-old milk. Almost as soon as he'd pulled out of her mouth, she began to spit that nasty stuff out of her oral cavity.

"Are you okay baby? I wasn't too rough was I?" Edward asked with concern at seeing her dry heaving over the side of the bed. Bella nodded her head once she was able to get her body back under control. "Now it's my turn, I've been waiting to taste you for as long as we've been together."

Bella totally forgot about her previous repulsion as soon as those words. She was suddenly very nervous just knowing that he would have his mouth on her soon enough. "Edward, I don't know if that is a good idea. No one's ever seen me down there, and I haven't shaved. I just thought you would stick your dick in me, and I would be safe from the killer."

"I need to prepare you first baby, otherwise it will hurt so much more."

"Oh. Well, okay I guess then," Bella said, still feeling unsure.

With a giddiness that he didn't think was possible, especially after just cumming, Edward pulled Bella's full cover granny panties down her legs. What he was met with astounded him. When she'd said she never shaved he thought she would have a sprinkling of hair, but what he was greeted with was a damn forest. The old-fashioned moniker of 'bush' really did apply to what she kept hidden between her thighs. Edward didn't think he would be able to find her creamy center with all that fur, but he let his fingers explore the area for him until he found what he was in need of.

Burying his face between her lower appendages he made quick work of lapping at her. He wanted to make sure to get her wet enough, so when he finally plunged into her it wouldn't hurt as badly. He knew with her being so pure that a man of any size would be painful, but as he was nine-inches long, it would be excruciating.

Just as Bella could feel her orgasm nearing, Edward pulled his mouth and fingers away. A small whimper of protest escaped her before she felt him right where she desired him most. In one quick motion he pushed himself all the way into her, and again Bella cursed those damn check out books for lying to her. It wasn't a pleasurable easing pain, no, it felt like she was being fucking split it half starting from her cooch.

"Fuck... Edward... stop please. Fuck... it hurts so bad... please... please stop..." She cried.

"Just hold on a minute, baby, the pain will ease in a few minutes." Edward held still, trying to give Bella's body a chance to acclimate to his intrusion. When he figured enough time had passed, he began to once again to piston in and out of her. He was overjoyed to finally be inside of her; to be buried balls deep into the only pussy he ever had to work hard for.

Bella was thankful that, even though Edward had cum already once, he was very quick to reach his climax again quickly, at least she wouldn't have to be in pain for too long. The thought of 'two pump chump' crossed her mind, but she swore to not say anything, afraid of offending him.

Edward collapsed on Bella panting hard, trying to regain his equilibrium before speaking. After a few minutes, he was coherent enough to thank Bella for giving herself to him, and explained that most women don't cum the first time they have sex.

Bella's eyes were red from crying. All she wanted to do was get dressed and go home to sit in a tub of cool water as soon as possible. She figured the nippy water would help numb the sting she felt in her vajayjay. Almost as if Edward could read her mind, he lifted himself off of her, allowing her to readjust her clothing.

Almost as soon as they were both clothed Emmett knocked on the door.

"Are you to fuckers done depraving my parent guest room?"

Bella's face instantly bloomed into a fierce blush at the fact that someone knew what they'd been up to just a little while before.

"No need to blush baby, Emmett gave the all clear to use the room before you arrived." Edward caressed her face with the back of his fingers. He stood extending his hand to help Bella up before making their way towards the door.

The one thing Bella noticed, as soon as the door was opened, was how quiet the house was. The music that'd been blaring when they arrived was no absent, there were no voice's talking around the house. It all felt so odd to her.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked as soon as they made it back out to the living room area.

"They left, they were too scared that the killer would get them if they were out too late," Emmett explained.

A snicker escaped Edward's lips, but he composed his face quickly. If they only knew that they were in the killer's house.

Emmett flashed Edward a look, one that said he better control himself or they wouldn't get to play God anymore. But Edward shot one back that said he didn't need to, he got what he wanted already and wasn't interested in doing anything else.

"What the fuck bro, I got rid of that pain in the ass whore Tanya for you, and you made me get rid of Riley. There is no way I'm stopping now just 'cause you got some pussy," Emmett bellowed.

"Shut the fuck, Em, I told you I only had one purpose for this. And I made you get rid of that fag Riley because playing one-eye butt pirate is just not cool."

Bella looked at both men with pure, unadulterated shock. She hoped that she'd heard wrong when Emmett started to scream, but Edward's calm response assured her she wasn't going crazy. Almost instantly, Bella pulled away from Edward and tried to think of a way to get as far from him as possible, but before she could get more than two steps away both Edward and Emmett had her trapped between them.

"Oh no baby, you're not going anywhere. Your mine, and I'm never letting you go. Besides I can't let you take my little present with you after all the hard work it took to put it in there," Edward whispered as he put his hand over her flat stomach.

In that moment Bella realized that they never used a condom, and she wasn't on the pill, so it was very possible for him to have impregnated her. She shook her head trying to deny what her heart knew was true. "Please, just let me leave. You can take off; I won't say anything to my dad. Please just let me live in peace."

"Oh no, Isabella you're not going anywhere, except to where Emmett and I take you and Rose. You girls are ours for life." Edward let out a maniacal laugh, one Bella'd never heard before. One that frightened her to the very core of her soul.

Edward took hold of Bella before nodding to Emmett that he could go get Rose from the room he'd tied her up in. As soon as he returned, with the red-faced blonde, they set about making sure everything was ready for their departure.

"My dad is going to look for me, he won't let you disappear with me."

"Oh, I don't know about that baby," Edward laughed. "Charlie, you can come out now."

Charlie walked out with a huge shit eating grin and addressed Edward, "You take good care of my little grandbaby and make sure my daughter stays in line. Good luck, and have a safe journey."

Astounded, Bella could only stare at her father. Words escaped her, and before she knew what was happening Edward ushered her into Emmett's truck. She knew that was it; she and Rosalie would never be heard of again, and they'd never return to Forks. In that moment her life became the scariest movie to ever exist.

**AN: Credit for the peen's dino name goes to Thaigher Tyggy Lillie, as she posted that name on a shared picture, when I happen to be working on this and couldn't help asking if I could use it.**

**Also I know Edward's comments about the gay sex can be very offensive please know I personally do not agree with those views, I just write what the characters tell me to.**


End file.
